different_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenith Parker
Zenith is the main protagonist of the series, she is also the oldest child and daughter of the Parker Family. She is also the only child in the family to have a job. Profile Description Zenith, as the oldest sister loves her siblings, hoping that they never get captured as much as their flashbacks did. If she is not working, she would sit and watch TV or hang out with her friends. Other than her family, she barely shows any sign of affection towards others. Appearance Human Form Zenith has a dark olive-brown, messy pixie haircut, a pair of green eyes and a tannish-peach skin. She wears piercings, and always wears an amulet to control her forms like her siblings. Like her family members, Zenith has a tattoo of a wolf on the top part of her back. Wolf form As a wolf, she is shown to have a size of an average female adult wolf, being shorter than her brother Ike. She has a pointed snout, a light brown highlight on her tail, her stomach and her lower jaw. Personality Zenith is a stoic, highly stressed out individual who always wanted to find a purpose of her life. Zenith is shown to have a part-time job as a mall saleswoman while studying in a university with her friends Aki and Yuki. She is shown to have a very stressed out behavior due to her disliking her job, and has a cynical view of her working life. She has a temper which very few people has experienced but overall, Zenith is shown to have a very apathetic mood regularly, and this apathetic mood often causes her to be rather impatient. Zenith is highly dominant, such as not allowing Dales to work for her and rejecting if her siblings decides to help her, claiming she can work on her own. She is also very independent, old enough to pay the bills if it isn't her father that is doing. Zenith is very protective of her siblings and is observant of actions of the people she cares. She is also shown to be a lazy individual when not working. Her laziness is mostly due to her nihilism and fatalism upon her perspective to the world, as she is a werewolf surrounded by billions of human families around the world. Zenith also shows a fear of horror movies, despite her species is also supernatural. Zenith sleeps a lot, and gets tired quite easily. She is highly observant of humans, sometimes even goes as far as breaking the fourth wall. Background Zenith was born as the oldest daughter and child of Mr and Mrs Parker, and is Ike, Harpy and Pierre's older sister. Because she is the oldest, she has gotten more trauma than her younger siblings. Zenith and her siblings were abducted by a mob of fake policemen when they were toddlers as targets to skin them alive. Zenith's mother Madison eventually called backup from Debra Dane to kill the mob while the latter and her siblings escapes. When Nathan gets the message about this event, the entire family moved to the countryside to avoid suspicion about their species and their secret wolf forms. Zenith used to date a girl named Evelyn back in high school, but they break up silently after their prom night, where Zenith messed up their first kiss so badly that she vomited all over Evelyn, slowly after causing the latter's mouth to bleed. Zenith then stuffed a bunch of chocolates into Eve's bloody mouth in the ladies' bathroom, which she later clogged the toilet and causing the two of them to be completely covered with vomit, blood and toilet water at the same time. After this incident, Zenith and Eve broke up and she has never seen her again. After finishing her schooling years, Zenith finished college in 2 years and immediately went to university. In the process of studying, she also searched for a job and got one as a mall saleswoman temporarily. Plot Trivia * Zenith's apathetic behavior when working is a reference to Burgerpants from Undertalehttps://undertale.fandom.com/wiki/Burgerpants, who hates his job as much. * Zenith is mentioned to have an Instagram account in which Dales always tagged her for no reason in his pictures and stories, and due to this, Zenith always makes no response to his tags. * Zenith's favorite decade in the 20th century is the 1920's. ** She is also revealed to like old shows that are in black and white. * Zenith is referenced from a mixed between Luna Loud and Zoe Baker from both Loud House and Resident Evil 7. ** Zenith referenced Luna's haircut and the fact that she has piercings. ** She referenced Zoe's (somewhat) cynical behavior mostly. Since both of them are living in a surrounding where they are often depressed and is seeking for help. * Her name 'Zenith' also means 'top' or 'above', explaining her role in her family, being always in top place compared to her siblings like their birth order. * Zenith was originally nicknamed 'Belle'https://www.deviantart.com/oliverocelot/art/eve-s-only-snapchat-photo-790886204, then 'Zelle'https://www.deviantart.com/oliverocelot/art/the-parker-family-fixed-799812349 in earlier versions. * In earlier versions, Zenith was shown as having darker skin and blonde hair, and was named 'Rosario'https://www.deviantart.com/oliverocelot/art/they-re-back-for-once-787310629. * When confirming the positions, Yandy confirms that Zenith is a delta werewolf. * In the episode Letters, she and her sister are shown to share the same room. References Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Main Category:LGBT